Coming Clean
by GaeilgeRua
Summary: With the change in Hermione and Viktor's relationship, it's time for some couples to come clean.


This was written for Day #2 of the 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge. The theme is rare pair. I chose two, Charlie/Draco and Hermione/Viktor. It is also a sequel to Charlie's Dragon but can be read on its own. Huge thanks to my beta, Meiri, for her help. Any other errors are my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable aspect from the Harry Potter world. The story plot does belong to me. I am making no profit from this writing.

* * *

Draco took a deep breath as he stared at the door before him. It had been over seven years since he last saw anyone inside the home and he had a feeling that this meeting would go like any other meeting he had with the Weasley family. He turned around to face his boyfriend. "I don't know if I can do this, Charlie."

Hermione huffed from behind the red-headed dragon keeper and raised an eyebrow at the blond wizard. "Do you work with dragons on a daily basis or not?"

Draco looked at her confused. "I don't understand."

"You work with fire-breathing lizards for a living, I'm pretty sure a small gaggle of Weasleys will be a walk in the park." She squeezed his hand. "If it makes you feel better, I'm nervous too." She gestured to her fiancé. "Ginny, Harry, and Molly know about us, but Ron doesn't. How do you think that conversation is going to go?"

"But you and Ron dated for just a few months," Draco exclaimed, "and that was eight years ago!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know that and Ron does too, but when it comes to Viktor he sees red, even more so than with you."

Draco turned to face the dark-haired wizard and shot him a smirk on his face. "I'm glad to know there's someone that Weasley hates more than me!"

"Veasley does not bother me," Viktor replied as he stepped around the trio and knocked on the door. "Mina is mine and I am hers."

Charlie piped up, "Mum actually knows about you."

Draco stared wide-eyed at Charlie.

"What? You're the one who said when we first started dating that you couldn't be arsed with what everyone else thinks. This is the same as with our fellow keepers, they just happen to be my family."

Before Draco could say anything, the front door opened and Molly Weasley was beaming at the four of them.

"It's about time you all got here! Come in, come in," she stepped back, allowing them to enter the Burrow. "You arrived just in time because dinner's almost ready."

"Molly, can I help you with anything?"

"Not at all, my dear, just go in and say hello to everyone." Molly then gave each of them a hug before she disappeared down the hall and into the kitchen.

Hermione turned to Viktor. "Ready, love?"

"Da," he replied as he grabbed her hand and followed Hermione's lead.

Charlie grabbed Draco's hand and held him back. "We'll let them go first and take the brunt," he whispered loudly.

When Hermione looked over her shoulder to roll her eyes at him, Charlie winked at her. "Chicken," she teased as she turned back around and disappeared into the living room.

"Wait for it," Charlie said as he slowly eased closer to the open door, tugging Draco behind him.

Seconds later, Ron's voice exploded from the room, "What the bloody hell do you mean 'your fiancé'?!"

They could hear Hermione calmly reply, but couldn't hear exactly what she said.

"I know what fiancé means, Hermione," Ron replied. "I'm not stupid."

"Could've fooled me," Draco whispered.

Charlie smothered a laugh. "That's my brother your disparaging there no matter how true it is."

"How long have you been together?" Ron demanded.

This time the low rumble of Viktor's low voice could be felt rather than heard.

Charlie inched closer trying to covertly peek into the room.

"FIVE YEARS?!"

Charlie winced at Ron's increased volume.

"How have you been with ihim/i for five years and you've not said a damn thing!"

Hermione finally raised her voice enough for Charlie and Draco to hear. "For this reason, Ronald! You have no claim on me and yet you act like I'm cheating on you!"

Charlie popped his head around the doorframe and saw that Hermione and Ron were standing toe to toe.

The tiny, brunette witch poked Ron in the chest. "You have your own pregnant WIFE sitting right there, so you need to back off."

Ginny glanced away from the arguing pair and saw her second oldest brother hovering in the doorway. "Charlie!" She exclaimed as she ran over to him. "Why didn't you say you were coming?"

Charlie chuckled as he returned his sister's hug. "I wanted to surprise everyone."

"Well you did," she replied as she stepped back and finally noticed that her brother was not alone. "Malfoy?" The younger witch looked at him confused. "What are you doing here?"

Draco blushed and wiggled his fingers at her. "Hey, Weas… er, Pottere… Ginny?"

Charlie who had dropped Draco's hand when he hugged Ginny, reached for Draco's hand and pulled him closer. "He's here with me."

Ginny's eyes widened before a bright grin broke out over her face. "Oh, I'm so happy for you both!"

"Did you say Malfoy's name?" Ron demanded as he made his way through the doorway. He quickly spied Draco standing just behind Charlie. "What the hell are you doing here?" He turned around to glare at Hermione. "Did you bring him too?"

"Ronald, get a hold of yourself," Charlie said in a warning tone. "Draco is here with me as my boyfriend."

Before Ron could say anything else he could regret, his wife placed a small hand on his shoulder, "Ronald, what's really wrong?"

"They're my family, Luna, I don't want to see them hurt," he whispered as he buried his head in her long blonde hair.

"My love, it's not up to you to protect them," she reminded him.

"I know, I just," he pulled back. Looking from Hermione and Viktor to Charlie and Draco, a dark blush stained his cheeks. "I'm sorry for yelling."

Hermione hugged Ron. "Apology accepted."

Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Dinner's ready," Molly called.

Draco breathed a huge sigh of relief as the atmosphere lightened and they sat down for dinner. Although, he did end up sending a hex to the remaining twin when he decided to prank Draco halfway through their meal.


End file.
